Ballet Academy: P&P Modern Tale
by BHGV18
Summary: Mr. Darcy is the owner of the company. Lizzie is a new ballerina from the country. Old characters, new characters, same drama and similar canon. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:

Welcome! I must first begin with a disclaimer. This story was inspired by the "Ballet Academy" TV Show, "Center Stage" movie and "Pride and Prejudice book. Therefore, you will see some of the plots intermingle in this story. Anything you see that belongs to them is clearly not mine. I hope you will enjoy the story and I look forward to your thoughts!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 1<strong>:

Lizzie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the wind rushed against her face.

"_Come'on_ Daisy" she whispered, nudging her beloved horse softly.

Daisy responded to Lizzie's soft caress and went faster—speeding through the wind. It would seem a rather injudicious decision to leave Texas and go all the way to New York for the American Ballet Academy. There was no belying the fact that it was the top school in the country. It was even recognized throughout the world. The top students were offered a position in the Academy's company and probably other competing companies. But that was only peripheral to Lizzie's decision.

She had been dancing all her life—holding on to the fence of her farm as the bar. With grass and dirt on her feet, she would swirl, dance and enjoy ballet. It was something in her—something her grandmother had instilled in her heart. Jane was also a dancer. She was starting her third year at the Academy, which brought relief to Lizzie. It was frightening enough to move to New York. She had never been there. Her audition had been in Minnesota and luckily she got in. She was going to New York to attend the Academy, the Ballet school with the most prestige.

Daisy went faster, liberating Lizzie from all the stress that was ruminating in her head. She wasn't skittish—but this was a huge decision. At the beginning she had been placid, now the excitement was taking over. She had all sorts of fanciful expectations which she knew was a mistake. Having expectations is basically setting yourself up for failure.

On Daisy Lizzie felt ethereal—like an angel flowing through the wind. She was going to miss her.

"LIZZIE!" bellowed a voice from behind her. She grabbed on to the ropes around Daisy's neck and slowed her down.

"Down girl" she whispered, caressing her face softly. She jumped out of the horse and pulled her towards the vociferous voice that was calling.

"What you doing?" asked her mom, in a thick Southern accent.

"I was busy" responded Lizzie, caressing Daisy again.

"Yeah, Busy as a stump-tailed cow in fly time" murmured Mrs. Bennet. Lizzie laughed at her mom's comment. "Your father is looking for you everywhere! Bob is here with the truck to take you to the airport. Everything is packed up—what the hedge were you doing out here?"

"I'm going to miss her" murmured Lizzie, letting out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'm coming" she murmured, trailing after her mom towards their house.

"Well there ya'll are" said Mr. Bennet, taking off his straw hat. "Bobby is here Lizzie. You ready?"

"Yeah" she answered, shrugging her shoulders and forcing a smile. Mr. Bennet approached his daughter and took hold of both her arms.

"You go give them hell. You earned that spot!"

"I'm just a country gal" murmured Lizzie, looking down.

"You are a ballet dancer" corrected her father, smiling widely at her daughter. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Go hog wild!" Lizzie laughed at his remark.

"I will!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Bye mom!" She walked over to daisy, who was now hanging out by the fence. "I love you…I'll be back soon…I'm going to be an American Ballet Ballerina!" she whispered, smiling at her horse. After giving her another kiss, she walked away, taking in a last memory of the place she had till now called home.

* * *

><p>"We are going to be late" murmured Will Darcy.<p>

"Relax Will, we are almost there" said Charlie, in his typical nonchalant voice.

"I'm sanguine the meeting will go well. It's just, it's the first meeting that I'm in charge since my father…you know, left" grunted Will, letting out a heavy sigh. "Louis, can you make this go any faster?" he asked in frustration.

"I'm sorry sir. You know the city. Filled with traffic" answered Louis.

"It's okay pal" said Charlie, "look we are turning in, we are almost there". The minute the car pulled over, Will didn't bother to wait for the driver to open his door. With alacrity, he bolted out of the car, only to run into someone, falling on the ground with her.

"Watch where you are going" she said, dusting off her jeans as she got up. She stared at the contents of her backpack spilled over the group. "_Great_, my book ripped" she remarked, grabbing it. Will let out a heavy sigh and also got up, murmuring, "This day cannot get any worse".

"Here" he said, mumbling his words as he was very late. He handed her some of the books that she had dropped. What was this girl doing with all these books? Was she here to dance or read?

"Thanks" she muttered, glaring at him. Will rolled her eyes at this young ballerina. She had no idea who she was talking to. He looked at his watch and motioned for Charlie to follow. Will left without saying anything—Charlie nodded apologetically to the beautiful brunette Will had bumped into. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"What an—" she began but was interrupted.

"—was that Mr. Darcy?" asked Jane, walking towards her.

"Who?" asked Lizzie, grabbing her bag, as if the name meant nothing to her.

"Mr. Darcy is the director of the school and the company Lizzie!" murmured Jane, helping her gather her stuff.

"Well he still needs to learn some manners" murmured Lizzie, "company owner or not".

"Haha" laughed Jane, "intractable as always"

"You know me" said Lizzie sweetly, faking a wide, goofy smile. "It's great to see you!" she murmured, hugging her sister tightly.

"You too, come, I'll show you around" she suggested, grabbing one of her bags.

* * *

><p>"Hey there" said Lizzie, greeting her roommate. "I'm Lizzie Bennet"<p>

"Hi" answered a soft voice, "I'm Charlotte Lucas". Charlotte was an amiable girl, though she seemed a bit heavier than the others. She wasn't the prettiest girl Lizzie had ever seen but she seemed nice and Lizzie knew from being surrounded by animals her whole life that beauty came from within.

"Where are you from?" asked Lizzie, as they were unpacking their things.

"Jersey" said Charlotte, with a distinct accent. "My mom teaches for the Academy—I think that is why they took me" she added, looking down.

"No, I'm sure you are great!" said Lizzie, hoping she was right.

"I'm okay" mumbled Charlotte, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh my, we have orientation in an hour! We should hurry!"

They continue to unpack while talking, getting to know each other better. By the end of the hour, Lizzie was happy with her rooming arrangement. She was a little of a "_Debbie Downer_" but maybe that could change.

* * *

><p>"Welcome" began Mr. Darcy, pacing slowly in the front of the room, "to the American Ballet Academy". He stopped and allowed the students to clap. After a moment, he gave them a look which signified he was ready to continue. "Though you have been accepted into the first year program, you spot is not guaranteed for the three years of the program. If you retain that spot will depend on <em>your<em> performance throughout the year. Be on time. Listen to your teachers. Work hard. Follow the rules. If after all of that, we deem that you are not qualified, please note a lot of thought went into that decision.

At the end of the year we will be having a production. Behind me are your teachers, whom I will introduce momentarily. The castings for the production will be decided by December—till then you have the opportunity to impress your teachers. This is an_ Academy_. I expect everyone to address their instructors by 'Mr' or 'Miss', the same way that we will address you as such. We are looking for excellence and if you are here, that means we think that potential is in you.

Now unto you teachers. This is Mr. Bingley, Miss De Bourgh, Mrs. Lucas and" his voiced shifted a little bit, "Mr. Wickham". Girls could be heard murmuring as their eyes laid on the infamous, handsome Mr. Wickham. He was one of the principals of the company and had quite the track record. He smirked at the students—making them melt in front of him. Mr. Darcy looked at him with disgust and continued addressing the students.

"That is all" he concluded, pausing for the student to applaud, which they promptly did. Lizzie reluctantly applauded as she stared at the man who had made the worst first impression. And in her experience, first impressions often last...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2:**

She let out a heavy breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her wavy brown curls were gathered in a tight bun—making her feel unlike herself. She was wearing the uniform: a light pink leotard with a matching pink transparent skirt and tan tights. Trying to concentrate on her body's movement, she held on to the bar, closed her eyes and pretended she was home. She inhaled—hoping to inhale the fresh air and sun that she had grown accustomed to. With her eyes closed, she danced, pouring out her soul in her dancing. It was easy for one's emotions to be piqued by just watching her ethereally move.

A sudden clap disturbed her dancing and she opened her eyes, feeling completely abashed. She had lost herself in those last ten minutes and was dancing a routine from memory.

"I'm sorry" she murmured, looking down. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and stared at the man who was smiling brightly at her.

"That was excellent" said Mr. Bingley, "Quite good!" he admired.

"Thank you" answered Lizzie, smiling with reddened cheeks. His presence had been untoward.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Miss Bennet" she answered, remembering the rules that Mr. Darcy had previously instructed the day before.

"Well Miss Bennet, I see you are early" noted Mr. Bingley, smiling. "Class does not begin for another hour".

"Yes, I tend to wake up early, it just happens naturally" she said, shrugging her shoulders. She was used to waking up with the sun—tending to the animals before daybreak.

"Well, in the future, if you would like to use a room while its unoccupied, you must request permission from the office, you know, _policy_, but otherwise, you can come early and practice here" he explained. "It shows great promise when a student—"

"—Charlie!" a stentorian voice called from the hall, interrupting their conversation. Mr. Bingley looked towards the door and was unsurprised to see Mr. Darcy walking in. His face turned grave as he noticed a student standing there with Bingley. He looked at both puzzlingly, waiting for an explanation.

"I came to practice early" said Lizzie, "Sorry, I'll leave you two and alone and I'll come back in an hour for class" she added quickly and left the room. Her curiosity got the better of her and she stayed by the door, unbeknownst to them.

"Did you see her dance? You could literally feel her heart beating! It was splendid" said Mr. Bingley, with a passionate voice.

"She lacks technique" said Darcy in an aloof voice. "I am surprised she got in this far. She is too raw. She won't last the year" added Will, not giving this matter second thought. "I came looking for you because I need to discuss something about the production"

"Yeah, sure" answered Mr. Bingley, taking a seat and pulling the other chair for Darcy. "The students should arrive in an hour, that should give us enough time"

"Yes, it should. I want to see them all dance before you begin your class. I'm getting nervous at the lack of talent that is presently in this academy" said Darcy.

Lizzie could hear no longer, she held back the tears that were formulating in her eyes and she ran across the hall, pushing the door violently in an attempt to get outside. Her alacrity made her bump into another dancer—a handsome, tall blonde.

"Mr. Wickham!" she said apologetically, recognizing that this was one of her teachers, as well as the principal dancer of the company.

"It is okay" he said with a smile. "Are you okay?" he added, looking intently into her eyes. "Why is such a beautiful girl crying?" She reddened at his comment and shrugged her shoulders. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Miss Bennet" she answered.

"Ah, being as formal as Darcy suggested" he answered with a laugh, "I'm George but I guess in class you must call me Mr. Wickham, you are…?"

"Lizzie" she answered, revealing a smile.

"Well Lizzie Bennet, it was a pleasure running into you, _literally_, I'll see you around" he said, stroking her arm softly. Lizzie reddened at his gesture and waved goodbye, letting out a heavy sigh.

She walked outside and took in a deep breath. She wiped the tears from her eyes and she looked towards the sky—hoping to get a glance of the sun. They were surrounded by tall buildings—which made her feel incarcerated. She had heard there was a park in New York City. During her first opportunity, she _needed_ to get there.

* * *

><p>"Good morning students" said Mr. Bingley, with an affable smile on his face. "Before we begin our regular classes, we would like to see the talent that you brought along with you. Women to the right, men to the left, please split up into groups of three" he began, signaling. The women went to the right and Lizzie anxiously got in a group with a very thin dark-haired girl and Charlotte.<p>

"Follow me" he said, motioning a dance move. The groups of three followed, repeating the steps and performing for the teachers, as they took diligent notes.

"Number fourteen" interrupted Mr. Darcy, "Can you please do that _simple_ move again?" Lizzie's face tensed up. He had already offended her this morning—albeit unknowingly. She simply nodded and went to the middle of the classroom, getting in position. Mr. Darcy was whispering a few words to Mrs. Lucas and motioned with his hand that she should begin. His haughtiness irked her greatly. It took a lot of self control to not roll her eyes at him in front of everyone.

"That is enough" he said drily, interrupting her in mid-turn, "Mr. Bingley, you may proceed". Was his dislike of her notional? Was she imagining it? She shook the thoughts out of her head and went back to the line, concentrating on doing her best.

After the group of fifty had a go, Mr. Darcy called out a few numbers and they were asked to stay behind. Unsurprisingly, number fourteen was also called.

"Miss Bennet" began Mr. Darcy, "You are lacking in technique. How long have you been training?" he inquired.

"Since I could remember" she answered, thinking back of her younger self, holding on to the rail of the barn.

"Formal training? Where are you from again?"

"I'm from Texas and no, no formal training, I taught myself how to dance" she answered softly, avoiding his hard gaze. She could tell he was going to excoriate her further.

"That explains it" murmured Darcy, "Well, be aware that we already watching you closely. Take your technique classes very seriously. I don't think you'll be able to catch up in order to stay here for the whole year but I do hope this will nonetheless be a learning experience for you" he added dryly. Lizzie stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you kicking me out?" she muttered, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Not yet" he answered, caught off-guard by her answering back. No one dared to speak up against him. Not even when his father was still alive.

"I am a good ballet dancer, I can improve, I _will_ improve" she added defiantly. She closed her eyelids and took a deep breath, "Thank you for your _advice_" she muttered under gritted teeth. Without waiting for him to respond, she turned around and walked away. _Could this day get any worse_?

Mr. Wickham was watching this from afar with a smirk on his face. That girl was fiery. She didn't seem to be the mawkish type—overly sentimental. Though it might seem feckless on his part, that fiery girl had sparked his interest.

There was something about her that also left Darcy impressed. He couldn't put his finger on it but instead shook the thoughts out of his head. He continued speaking to the other few students and then went back to his office. He couldn't help but admit that she was very beautiful and had enchanting chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Lizzie walked into the cafeteria, with Charlotte, and was anxiously looking for Jane. She found her sitting to a beautiful red-haired ballerina.<p>

"Hey ya'll" said Lizzie, taking a seat next to Jane. Charlotte followed suit, clumsily sitting next to Jane's friend, Caroline. Caroline's nose automatically shot up and a look of disgust appear as she glanced at these two youngsters. It was abasing to her to sit with _them_.

"This is Caroline Bingley" said Jane, in her typical sweet voice.

"You are Mr. Bingley's sister?" asked Lizzie, in shock at their seemingly disparate personalities. "I'm Lizzie and this is my friend Charlotte Lucas"

"I know Charlotte" said Caroline, in a cold voice. "Jane, I'm sorry doll, but I have to run, I'll see you in class later" she added and got up.

The minute she was out of ear sight, Lizzie whispered at Jane, "How can you be friends with _her_?"

"Oh Lizzie!" said Jane, always thinking the best of people, "She is very sweet, you just have to get to know her"

"Right" mumbled Lizzie, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Oh my, cover me!" she murmured, burying her head inside her arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Jane, looking around.

"It's Berty Collins, don't let him see me!" she whispered, sounding mortified. After he passed, Lizzie looked up horrified. "Is he gone?"

Charlotte laughed at Lizzie's antics, "He is not _that_ bad you know"

"Yeah, that's because he is not _your_ dancer partner and you don't hear him breathing heavily behind you. It was a death sentence being put with him" she answered, looking disgusted. "Urgh, maybe there will be a miracle and Mr. Bingley will change us!" her jocular mannerisms made the others laugh.

"You met Mr. Bingley?" asked Jane discreetly, "He is the most amiable professor here" she added, blushing as she spoke. Lizzie pretended not to notice but took a mental note to ask Jane about this later.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: If you are enjoying the story, let me know by simply leaving a few thoughts. reviews are very encouraging and they let the author know what the readers are thinking...

I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. The first scene was kind of like how she overhears Darcy that she is "not handsome enough to tempt me" but a more modern, ballet setting. I am as of now just laying all the groundwork, I will get into more detail about darcy, why he is there, how old he is etc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I'm really excited about this story, I hope you are enjoying it! Thank you for those that reviewed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 3:<strong>

"So how do you know Caroline?" asked Lizzie, as she was lying on her bed. They were exhausted after their first day of classes at the Academy. Charlotte turned to her side and let out a heavy sigh. Lizzie also turned to her side to face her roommate.

"We've been dancing in the same school since we were little" said Charlotte, in a meek voice. The answer might have seemed nugatory to anybody but Lizzie picked up on Charlotte's tone. There was something painful under that answer.

"Ah ha, well she seems like a witch if you ask me _but_ you didn't" chuckled Lizzie, laughing at her own joke. Charlotte laughed along, letting off some steam. Caroline was a witch. That topic was ineluctable. She would sooner or later have to explain it. But she wasn't ready just yet.

"Yes, well she is beautiful and a good dancer—I would never think she should treat me any other way" said Charlotte, shrugging her shoulders.

"She sounds like she has a knack for browbeating!" said Lizzie, shocked at Charlotte's answer.

"Browbeating?"

"Bullying! You do know what that is no?" asked Lizzie.

"She is just Caroline—you'll get used to her" answered Charlotte, shrugging her shoulders again. "She is Mr. Bingley's sister and is one of the best dancers here. No one messes with her. She will probably get accepted into the company at the end of the year. She has already danced in quite a few productions. Never next to Mr. Darcy, sadly for her—"

"—Mr. Darcy?" interrupted Lizzie, "He dances?"

"Rather well!" said Charlotte, laughing at her friend's reaction. "He was the principal of the company before his father passed away earlier in the year. Now he has to take care of the whole empire. It was rumored that the late Mr. Darcy was going to leave the company to Mr. Wickham _and _Mr. Darcy, but there were some issues"

"Mr. Wickham?" asked Lizzie, her curiosity had been whetted.

"He used to live with Darcy's. Wickham's father was Mr. Darcy's most trusted employee, when he died, Mr. Darcy took Wickham in" explained Charlotte, as if this was all common knowledge.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Lizzie—my mom has worked her for years and I've also been studying here for a while" answered Charlotte.

"So what are the issues between Wickham and Darcy?" asked Lizzie, very intrigued.

"I'm afraid I don't know beyond what I told you" answered Charlotte, "something happened at the beginning of the summer and it was all hushed up. All that I know is that Wickham is now one of the principals on the company and teaching one of the classes for the first years. It is unknown if Mr. Darcy will be dancing as well…I hope so, he dances so scrupulously!" added Charlotte dreamily.

"I bet" answered Lizzie sarcastically, "Probably with _perfect_ technique" she murmured.

"We should go to sleep Lizzie, tomorrow we have pairs first class" said Charlotte.

"_Argh_, pairs…how painful" whined Lizzie, making a gagging sound.

"Lizzie! Berty is really nice" said Charlotte defensively. Lizzie raised an eyebrow. Why was she defending him? Her mind instantly went to earlier this morning when they were assigned their pairs.

"Welcome students" said Mrs. Lucas. "This will be a special class, where you will learn how to move with another. You have been paired randomly and will only be switched if there is a dire need, which there shouldn't be. The person I select will be your partner for the entire year. I suggest you make the effort to make this work as you will be graded on your ability to work with them!" she added, staring at the class intently. Mrs. Lucas looked a lot like Charlotte—a bit plump to be teaching Ballet, But it was clear she had been a great dancer back in her day.

"Now, please line up, I will be calling names at random. Miss Bennet and" she said, grabbing another name from the bag, "Mr. Collins". Lizzie looked towards the row of men and noticed a scrawny, nerdy guy waving nervously at her. She smiled hesitantly, feeling someone must be behind this. This couldn't be a gratuitous decision. _That _was her partner for the rest of the year? Great, why didn't they just give her a death sentence? They had basically already set her up for failure.

Shaking those negative thoughts out of her mind, Lizzie got up and turned off the light. She needed to make the best of it.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" said Mrs. Lucas with sanguinity, "Split up and get into positions" she added quickly. The class got into pairs and Lizzie reluctantly went in front of Berty. He smiled at her warmly and reached for her waist. She felt his clammy hand on her and bleakness came over her. In the middle of their class Mr. Darcy came to inspect.<p>

Mr. Collins tried to lift Lizzie but failed, dropping her on the floor. Mr. Darcy let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. He felt horrible for anyone that got placed with Berty.

"Stop the music!" said Mr. Darcy, in his usual stentorian voice. The entire class froze, nervously awaiting what he was going to say.

"Mr. Collins!" screamed Darcy, "You are doing it wrong. Permit me" he said, taking his place behind Lizzie. He motioned with his hand for the music to commence. He placed his hands firmly on her waist and pulled her body towards him—feeling every inch of her body next to him. Her pulse and breath quickened, as she felt the intensity of having him so close. He placed one hand flat on her stomach and the other by her arm. Their bodies connected almost immediately. Darcy got carried away with the music and danced with Lizzie, caressing her body eloquently with his. He lifted her up on his shoulder and twirled her around, bring her back close. Their eyes met and for a moment he had forgotten where he was, who he was and whom he was beholding. She felt so natural in his arms. Taking a sudden step back, he cleared his throat and added in his typical cold voice, "There, like that" he said, walking away awkwardly.

Lizzie stood there frozen, unsure of what had happened. They danced _so_ in sync. He didn't excoriate her for once; instead he left the classroom soon after, leaving the others to continue dancing with their pairs. Everyone had noticed the intensity between them but no one as much as the subject matters themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: THOUGHTS ANYONE? ;)

I know people are reading the story because I see how many have read it and when people put alerts, so please, if you are liking it, just let me know with a short review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4<strong>:

Lizzie looked down uncomfortably and let out a heavy sigh, as her eyes impetuously followed Mr. Darcy out the door. Berty's clammy hands on her waist brought her back to reality.

"Wow, I didn't he know he danced!" whispered Berty into her ear. Lizzie wanted to cover her nose as a whoosh of bad breath passed by her.

"Yeah" muttered Lizzie, trying not to breath. Dancing with Mr. Darcy had etiolated her, she felt suddenly weak. Her emotions had poured forth as her mind drifted into the abyss…

"Well Mr. Collins" interrupted Mrs. Lucas, "let's see if you can learn something from the famed principal Mr. Darcy" she added with enthusiasm. "So young but so talented! Only twenty three! Anyways, let's continue" she said, clapping her hands in an attempt to get the class's attention.

_Twenty three?_ Thought Lizzie. _He seemed older than that_. She was beginning to realize there was a lot about the obscure Mr. Darcy that she didn't know about. Her original impression of him was not favorable but after dancing with him, her curiosity had been whetted.

* * *

><p>Mr. Darcy left the room abruptly, opening and closing his hand slowly. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed dancing. He loved dancing. But dancing with <em>her<em> was ethereal—she may be lacking technique but she had _heart_. He wasn't reneging what he had said previously. She _did_ need to work on her technique. His pertinacious personality would not allow him to realize his mistake in prejudging her.

He walked out with such alacrity that he had forgotten where he was going.

"Darcy" called out a familiar voice. Will wiped his face with his hand and turned around to face Charlie. "You okay?" he asked, noticing something was off with his countenance.

"Yeah, everything is fine" answered Darcy pithily, shaking the warm feelings that Lizzie brought out from within him. It seemed like all of his emotions were bottled up inside of him—in a deep place—since his father had died. "What is going on?" added Darcy, feeling too enervated to deal with anything at the present moment.

"I just wanted to speak to you about a private matter" whispered Charlie, looking around to see if anyone was around. Will raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Let's go to my office" he mumbled, forgetting momentarily where it was located.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" said Darcy, his voice raising. "I expected this from that renegade my father almost called a son—but <em>you<em>?"

"Will…" said Charlie softly, thinking of how to phrase this. "This is different. I have good intentions. She is angel and I'm only four years her senior. She is a third year and almost twenty one. I'm only twenty four"

"It is against the policy. You know that an instructor cannot date a student! Regardless of the age!" he answered. An inordinate thought of Lizzie and him, together, appeared in his mind. Regardless of the age, she was a forbidden fruit. Not that he had ever wanted her. _He didn't_, he reminded himself, shaking the image out.

"Will?" asked Charlie, noticing he had momentarily spaced out.

"Sorry" mumbled Will, "When and _if_ she is accepted into the company later in the year, you may date her" he answer, "Though I think it wouldn't be to her benefit then" added Will cynically.

"She is not like that" said Charlie defensively, "Jane is an angel"

"Please Charlie, _Mr. Bingley_, this is a top company. I am sorry, as a friend, I truly am, however, as the director of this company, I cannot allow nor brook that sort of behavior" he answered softly, hoping to make his friend understand.

"I know" whispered Charlie, letting out a heavy sigh. _What if no one found out?_ he thought to himself, walking out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie!" called out Berty, running after her, clumsily holding his things in his hands. Lizzie rolled her eyes and reluctantly turned around.<p>

"Yes?" she asked, forcing a smile. She needed to get to her room. She needed to descry what had happened. She needed space.

"I wanted to know if you—"

"—excuse me" said Wickham, accidentally bumping into Berty. Though the smirk on his face suggested it wasn't really an accident. "How are you Lizzie?' he added, smiling at her. Lizzie raised an eyebrow at his irreverent behavior. Though it was Berty—he was still a human being.

"Fine" she muttered, wishing she could tap her slippers and magically appear in her room.

"Want to go for a walk outside?" he asked, staring intently into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sure" she answered, looking at Berty, "I'll see you next class" she added.

"I think I just saved you from being asked out" whispered Wickham, when they were far enough that his whisper was inaudible to Berty. Lizzie glanced behind her and noticed Berty was starting at her longingly. She shuddered at the thought of having to reject him. Though it was Berty and he got under skin, she would hate to hurt his feelings.

"Naahh" said Lizzie, shaking her head, sincerely hoping it wasn't true. "And that wasn't very nice" she added, looking at him seriously. "I know you are one of my instructors but I saw that you bumped into him on purpose" Wickham was caught off guard by her straightforwardness. They were now in a lone corridor—with no one in sight.

"Lizzie" he said, smiling widely, "I like your spunk"

"Thank you Mr. Wickham" she answered, smiling slightly. He _was_ very handsome. It was impossible to not melt in front of him. They had stopped walking. She was standing by the wall, as Wickham leaned in and rested on arm on the wall behind her-closing the space between them.

"Since I just saved you, I believe you owe me something" he said in a whisper, "How about Friday night?"

"Thank you but—"

"—what is going on here?" asked an all too familiar stentorian voice.

"Mr. Darcy!" exclaimed Lizzie, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Hello Wickham" he said in a cold voice, "Miss Bennet" he added, nodding towards her. His eyes were glaring at Mr. Wickham. "Have I interrupted something?" he asked, still glaring at George.

"Nothing" answered Lizzie, "I was leaving" she added, biting her lip uncomfortably. She took a step back and left the two of them—feeling suddenly aware that there were many secrets in this company…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know this is short but I wanted to update quickly! I love all thoughts and opinions. As I've mentioned before, I don't plan out what is going to happen, I let the characters write the story themselves. Therefore, any ideas, suggestions or perceptions of what the characters themselves would do are welcomed!

Mrs. Dom Masbolle: I thought I had mentioned it before, but regardless I brought it up again. He is 23. Is that young enough? ;)

KB0408: Thank you! I'm flattered that you like my writing!

lynniern: haha yeah, I just Collins as her partner would create that awkward scenerio of collins-lizzie that is part of a p&p fic. and thanks for the compliment!

cathyrock: me too! any suggestions? ;) now that it was established that dating students is completely out of bounds, things will get more murky...

TESS: I'm so sorry! I'm actually not from Minnesota nor have I ever been there. I apologize! Regardless, I will still keep using the accent but I hope that doesn't completely kill the story for you!

lt: yes he dances! And most importantly, he conveys his emotions in his dancing. He is not in touch with a lot of his emotions, as we'll see later on. He has bottled them up inside and perhaps lizzie will be the one who can bring them out...

clarinetto14: thanks! it was hard writing bc i wanted to convey all the right emotions but at the same be able to describe it in a way that the readers couild picture the scene, the dancing, etc

Darcyfan: thank you! thank you! thank you! yes he dances! more of that to come! what will happen next?

s: thank you! the speed will increased once i've laid the foundation for the plot and subplots. some of them you might have picked up throughout the chapter. I've hinted at a lot of things that need to be addressed now before more scenes can take place. regardless, i hope you are enjoying the story thus far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I'm sorry this is a short chapter and that I've delayed in answering. It's been pretty busy! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5<strong>:

"Welcome everyone" began Mr. Bingley, "Today we will have one of our third year students, Miss Bennet, helping us. She has graciously volunteered her time and I hope you all take full advantage. She is without doubt one of the most talented students in the company". Lizzie looked at the interaction between Bingley and Jane and was surprised they were both slightly blushing. His feckless attempts at avoiding staring into her eyes were adorable (and laughable). Lizzie tried to keep the smile from forming on her lips and continued to stare at her instructor.

"Now, before we begin. I am to inform you that this Sunday, yes I _know _during your weekend. Regardless, the company is putting on a performance and we need all of you to be there. Please come dress accordingly. After the show you will walk around the after party selling some paraphernalia from the company and talking to the guests" he said, "Understood?" Everyone nodded solemnly. They hadn't even finished their first week and their weekend was already cut in half.

* * *

><p>The weekend could not have come sooner. After a grueling first week of classes, Lizzie was beginning to wonder if she had made the right move. Every teacher seemed to be pointing out her lack flaws. Mr. Darcy kept throwing her odd glances every time she walked by, confusing Lizzie. She <em>knew<em> he disliked her, so why did he stare at her intently when she danced? It was highly distracting. She even thought that he was trying to make conversation with her the other day. She must be wrong. He was probably not feeling well or something.

She woke up early Saturday morning and with a map of NYC, ventured outside in search of Central Park. After a few wrong turns, she finally arrived at a place where trees were in overabundance and the sun's rays were precipitating brightly. She closed her eyes, opened her arms and twirled with the wind—letting all of her worries fall out of her. Without thinking, she began to dance with the wind. The dance steps that had always calmed her as a child came to mind and her feet took over. It didn't matter to her that other people might be watching—she was one with nature.

"Brother! Look over there!" called Georgiana, pulling on Will's sleeve. He turned and his narrowed in on the woman that was currently occupying his thoughts. It was weird how he was suddenly enthralled by her—there was something in her air…

"Who is she?' asked Georgiana, intrigued that Darcy was staring at her for so long.

"She is a student at the Academy" he answered, reluctantly looking away from Lizzie.

"She dances _so_ well" observed Georgiana, watching her dance.

"She dances beautifully and heartfelt" murmured Will, recanting his previous view. As if on cue, Lizzie opened her eyes and noticed Mr. Darcy and a young lady staring at her. Her cheeks turned red and she suddenly stopped dancing—awkwardly looking away. Georgiana didn't wait for her brother and approached Lizzie, wanting to compliment her.

"That was beautiful!" said Georgiana, running over to her, "I'm Georgiana by the way, Will's sister" she added, sticking out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Lizzie" she said, shaking her hand.

"You dance so well!" murmured Georgiana, "My brother and I were admiring you from afar"

"Thank you but I think your brother believes that I lack technique" she answered with a smile, glancing towards him.

"That was beautiful" he answered pithily, meaning every word. She was taken back and thought he was probably being polite because of his younger sister. After an awkward moment of silence, Lizzie cleared her throat.

"Well I'm off, I'll let you two enjoy your weekend…" said Lizzie, smiling at both of them. "Pleasure meeting you Georgiana"

"Likewise" answered Georgiana, smiling widely at Lizzie.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Darcy" she said before walking away. Will was too captivated by her to speak. Instead he just nodded, acknowledging her comment.

Lizzie felt puzzled. It was hard to descry his personality; _that_ was for certain.

* * *

><p>AN: thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6<strong>:

Lizzie continued on her walk, ruminating on her encounter. Mr. Darcy's presence made her feel restive. She didn't have any fanciful ideas in her heads. No, she _knew_ he couldn't possible like _her_. There was no way to belie_ that_ fact. But there was something about him that made her heart race and she wasn't sure why. He seemed like an abstruse mystery that was viscidly sticking to her—begging to be explained.

Her moments of rumination were interrupted by the sound of thunder.

"Great" she muttered, realizing her opportunity to take in as much as sun and greenery as possible was now over. She ran to the nearest subway station—hoping to not get lost.

On the way back to the Academy she noticed a little store front that said "Dance Classes: All Types". Though it was prosaic to see dance studies scattered throughout New York, this was anomalous. It had a very cozy and warm feeling to it. Lizzie knew it was forbidden for them to take classes outside of the Academy, but something inside of her was dying to go inside. The ethereal feel of the small dance studio reminded her of home. She suddenly felt insouciant as she stared at the young girl, with an adorable and neat bun on her head, walk into the studio. The teacher greeted her young students with effusive warmth, making Lizzie feel completely carefree and blithe.

"You know you can't go in" said a deep voice, in a soft whisper. Lizzie was startled to find Mr. Wickham _very close_ behind her.

"I know, I was just momentarily enthralled by it" she answered honestly, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble.

"I'll tell you what. Come out to dinner with me and I won't tell on you" he said with a smirk, expecting her to melt in his arms. Surprisingly she didn't. Maybe that's why he was so attracted to her.

"Thanks but I can't and I didn't go in, I was _merely_ looking" she answered with her usual confident voice. Wickham smiled at her ingenuity, though his ego was piqued. He felt a bit rapacious going after one of his students—but he _needed _to get Lizzie. There was something about. He _needed_ to touch her…

Lizzie felt uncomfortable at his intense stare and in an attempt to palliate the feelings of discomfort that he caused, she looked away. "I should go, bye" she muttered, waving nonchalantly. Wickham watched her go.

"Goodbye for now" he said inaudibly, sanguinely scheming a plan. He realized he had acted precociously. He needed to wait for the opportune moment. She would eventually fall into his arms…

* * *

><p>Lizzie walked into the Academy, shuddering from her encounter and the air condition that was hitting against her wet shirt. She was about to open the door that led to the dormitories when she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"That poor country girl" murmured Caroline, in her refined voice. Lizzie felt her cheeks redden. "Honestly, she has no shot. Her sister Jane is a doll, but _she _is _so_ unrefined! She will never make it here!" she added, whispering the last few words.

Lizzie's faculty to discern personalities had not gone awry. She had told Jane that Caroline seemed like a stuck-up witch with a spatula for a heart. Lizzie walked by them and purposely, albeit lightly, bumped into Caroline.

"Sorry _ya'll_" she said accentuating her Southern accent. Caroline glared at her as she walked away. She thought she heard her mutter something but she just didn't care. She had gotten to see the sun. She had gotten to dance with nature. She was happy.

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon brought along the company's production. The famed Miss De Bourgh was going to be the principal with none other than Mr. Wickham. It was rumored that this was Mr. Darcy's part before his father had passed away. Reporters had beckoned Mr. Darcy to address his future as a dancer but to no avail. No one knew <em>why<em> he had stopped dancing nor if he meant to continue on in the future.

After a lovely performance, the first years went around with the baskets, filled with paraphernalia of the Academy.

"Oh Lizzie!" said Georgiana, calling her from behind. Lizzie turned around and was surprised to see Darcy's younger sister waving eagerly at her. Georgiana was standing with Mr. Darcy, Miss de Bourgh and an older woman. Lizzie smiled warmly at her new friend and approached them.

"Hello Georgiana" she answered.

"—And you are?" interrupted a stentorian voice. Lizzie turned towards the voice and found a stern looking woman staring at her.

"I'm Miss Bennet, I'm a first year student at the Academy" answered Lizzie, not allowed this woman to make her feel diffident.

"Where are you from?" she asked, intrigued by her accent. "Surely not from here!"

"No, definitely not from New York" answered Lizzie with a smile, "I'm from Texas"

"Oh" she answered, "I'm Catherine De Bourgh, my beautiful daughter was the principal in tonight's performance. She was exquisite, wasn't she?"

"Yes, very lovely performance Miss De Bourgh" answered Lizzie, looking at the fragile looking woman in front of her. She wasn't beautiful, nor was she plain. But her frail figure and her sunken eyes were hard to ignore. Though she was a splendid dancer, it was evident she wasn't feeling well. "Are you unwell? You look sick" noted Lizzie, genuinely worried for her.

"No, thank you" answered Miss De Bourgh in a sweet, low voice, coughing as she spoke. "I'm quite well"

"Oh okay, well I should be off" said Lizzie, feeling extremely awkward by the minute. She had Catherine De Bourgh and Mr. Darcy staring at her—more like glaring really—while Georgiana was smiling fondly and Miss de Bourgh was coughing.

Lizzie turned around to go and after a few steps felt a familiar hand tug at her arm.

"Miss Bennet" said Mr. Darcy, holding on her arm. Lizzie felt butterflies in her stomach as his touch reminded her of the dance they had shared a few days prior.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy?" asked Lizzie, completely surprised by his erratic behavior.

"Nothing" he muttered, looking down, "Good night" he added quickly, walking away. Lizzie stood there completely perplexed. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued her rounds with the other first year students, hoping she wouldn't run into him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'm trying to update quickly so I hope you liked this chapter! I'm still planting seeds, hopefully we'll get to harvest soon ;)

p.s. as always, your thoughts are welcomed and desired!


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n:** I know it has been a while. Sigh. Life has been busy. BUT I am now back. Please please please review! It is always more encouraging to write when people review...

**Ch 7:**

She couldn't believe another month had passed. She closed her eyes as she lifted her arms eloquently above her head. Her fingers delicately touched the air, swaying to the sound of the soundtrack. Her toes responded adequately and carried her across the room—as she imagined floating and dancing outside, with the wind blowing against her face. She inhaled a breath of air and was startled to feel a pair of hands grab her torso. She opened her eyes and saw Mr. Darcy on the reflection. Without a word passing between them, he reached for leg and lifted her up—continuing with the movements she had been dancing.

His touch felt so natural…she lost herself in his arms…

They were so in sync. Lizzie forgot for a moment who she was dancing with, closed her eyes, and let the music take her away. She felt his hands caress her body—sending shivers down her spine. When the music finally came to an end, she found herself breathless, staring into Mr. Darcy's eyes.

His eyes were intensely staring at her—keenly aware of the closeness between them. He felt her heart beating fast—as his chest was aligned with hers. It felt like the moment was eternal, as they stood there, staring at each other, their body's almost united as one.

Very hastily, he pulled himself away, coughed and remarked on her exquisite performance.

"I see you have been practicing" he noted, looking down uncomfortably. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms. He had not intended to come inside. He had seen her dance and just watching her face aglow reminded him of why he had loved dancing. Dancing with her—brought him _alive_.

"Yes" noted Lizzie, still shaken by the moment they had just shared. "You dance very well Mr. Darcy" she added, blushing slightly as she spoke.

"I well, yes, goodbye Miss Bennet" he added abruptly and left the room, inaudibly muttering to himself. Lizzie watching him go, with confusion in her eyes. What had made the usual phlegmatic Darcy so passionate? It couldn't be _her_…not, it was not her, she thought sadly, not sure why the thought saddened her.

* * *

><p>Mr. Darcy left the room abruptly, muttering to himself and not daring to glance back. That Miss Bennet was trouble. She brought out from within the passion that he lost when he stopped dancing for the company. Dancing with her was like a fish's comfort in the deep blue sea. And deep he was. He shook his head—attempting to get the thoughts that accompanied their dancing out of his head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Charles is getting <em>too<em> close to Jane" muttered Caroline under her breath, enjoying the physical closeness between her and Darcy. He recoiled as her hand touched his muscular arm.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Caroline" replied Darcy, knowing full well what she was talking about. He had warned Charles. As the director of the company, he had to make sure the company's integrity would not be put to stake.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Bingley" murmured Jane, trying to pull herself away from his embrace.<p>

"Charlie!" kindly corrected Charles, stroking her face, "When we are alone…it's just Charlie and Jane" Jane smiled at his gesture but looked apprehensively towards the door.

"We are playing with fire" she whispered, biting her lip, "if Mr. Darcy or anyone were to find out—I already think your sister knows!"

"Shhh" said Charlie, stroking her lips softly with his finger, "I love you, Jane" he whispered, starting straight into her clear eyes.

* * *

><p>an: thoughts? comments? suggestions? all welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to everyone that left a review! It has been busy but I wanted to give you a sweet chapter...AND it is longer than the last one...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch 8:<span>**

"Lizzie, where were you?" asked Charlotte, sitting on her bed. Lizzie walked into the room, glancing behind her uncomfortably.

"I was dancing" she said, breathing heavily. The intensity of dancing with Mr. Darcy had left her shaken. Why did his touch leave her so? And why had he left so suddenly? His bipolar antics were getting annoying.

"Lizzie?" called Charlotte, staring at her roommate oddly.

"Sorry" murmured Lizzie, shaking her head.

"I thought I lost you there for a second" said Charlotte, revealing a smile. "Berty came by before"

"_Eww_, why?" asked Lizzie, making a face as a she sat next to Charlotte.

"He left you a rose with a note" said Charlotte, looking down uncomfortably. She motioned over to Lizzie's bed, where on the pillow there was a beautiful red rose.

"_Urgh_" said Lizzie, merely glancing at the rose that was delicately lying on her bed. She reached over, grabbed it, and ducked it in the garbage.

"There" she said, smiling widely at Charlotte. Charlotte looked at her blankly—seemingly offended by this innocuous gesture. She shrugged her shoulders and then went on to tell her the news she was dying to share.

"There is going to be a dance!" she squealed, looking more excited than Lizzie had seen her in their entire acquaintance.

"We dance _every_ day" said Lizzie, looking at her puzzlingly. Charlotte laughed at her joke.

"Well this is different. They are doing a_ real_ dance—for all the students and the instructors. It should be fun! I'm excited to do something _other _than ballet" she explained. "Even Mr. Darcy is going to be there!" she added, winking at Lizzie. Lizzie shifted uncomfortably. Charlotte was not the type to share her thoughts—but she saw the way Mr. Darcy gawked at Lizzie. There was _definitely_ something brewing.

* * *

><p>"I think it would be simply brilliant if you would do a little number with your cousin at the dance" said Charlie excitedly. Darcy was sitting on his desk—not even looking up from his computer.<p>

"I'm not quite sure why you felt the need to have this _dance_" he remarked tritely, continuing to type.

"Well" began Charlie, sitting down, "I think it is important for there to be some appropriate down time for the students and faculty, where they can interact in a different way than they are used to"

"_Ah ha_" said Darcy with a smirk, "Is this a pretext to dance with that latest little number?"

"She is _not_ a little number. And I'm not sure what you are talking about" said Charlie.

"Come on Charles—"

"—you told me not to tell you anything so I am not. I think the dance was a splendid idea. You are going to thank me for it!"

"Sure" mumbled Darcy, turning back to his computer.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" murmured Jane, staring at her splendid reflection on the mirror.<p>

"Beautiful—as always" said Lizzie, finishing up with her hair. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked, looking at her puzzlingly.

"Lizzie" whispered Jane, turning around and holding her sisters hands in her own, "I'm in love"

"With Mr. Bingley?" teased Lizzie, smiling widely at her beloved sister.

"How did you know?" asked Jane, seeming completely and utterly surprised.

"Jane! First of all, completely obvious that he is into you and I know you. I know most people won't be able to tell because you are so reserved—I'm surprised he even knows how you feel—but I know, I'm your _sister_" explained Lizzie.

"I'm so nervous to dance with him in front of the entire company" she mumbled, letting out a heavy. Lizzie grabbed her sister arm and looked at her crystal eyes.

"Just have a good time" whispered Lizzie.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to dance?" asked Caroline nonchalantly.<p>

"Pardon?" asked Mr. Darcy, seemingly distracted. "I was…momentarily enthralled" he added in an inaudible whisper, as his eyes turned away from Lizzie.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to dance" asked Caroline, flicking her hair seductively.

"Oh, thank you, but I am not planning on dancing tonight" he answered uncomfortably, "Excuse me" he added, walking away from her. Caroline started at him in disbelief. This was finally her chance to get him to touch her—to feel the spark that she knew was possible between them. What had he been staring it? It couldn't possibly be that country girl. No way…but just in case, she was going to keep a keen eye on her…

* * *

><p>Lizzie felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to see Mr. Darcy staring at her intently.<p>

"Miss Bennet, would you like to dance?" he asked in his usually cold voice. Lizzie was stunned by his appearance _and_ by his question.

"Okay" she murmured, feeling numb as he took her hand softly into his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This chapter is laying the foundation for a lot of what is to come. Please let me know what you thought, suggestions, etc


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter...I'm looking forward to your thoughts...

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 9:<br>**

She felt herself pulled towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. A slow song was playing in the background—drifting their thoughts away. It was almost as if they were doing ballet—in front of a mirror—completely and utterly wrapped in each other. Their bodies moved in unison—like they always did.

Everyone, including Caroline, seemed to be intrigued that the aloof and _reserved_ Mr. Darcy had asked a first year student to dance. They, on the other hand, seemed to be completely unaware of their surroundings…

After a few moments or perhaps an eternity, Lizzie snapped out of the trance that his touch had on her.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" she blurted, elongating the space between their heaving chests.

"Pardon?" asked Mr. Darcy, taken aback by her comment. He was not sure why or how he even asked her to dance…he was just happy to hold her in his arms.

"Mr. Darcy, I know that you do not think I'm a good dancer _and _that I do not belong in this company—"

"—what?" interrupted Darcy, narrowing his eyebrows. _Why did she have to talk and ruin the moment? And what was she saying?_

"I overheard you earlier in the semester…so why do you dance with me? Everyone says that you haven't ballet danced in public since your father passed away" explained Lizzie, in a whisper, as eyes were still focused in on them.

"So you are talking to others about me?" asked Mr. Darcy, feeling betrayed by her insinuating insensitivity.

"Is _that_ what you think of me?" she asked, in her confident voice. Her face and body hardened—how could he offend her so?

"No" he answered curtly, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. "Miss Bennet" he whispered, suddenly becoming aware of how closely the eyes were following them, "Please meet me on the roof in thirty minutes, I cannot speak with you here"

Lizzie nodded suspiciously. _What did he have to tell her?_ She reluctantly unwrapped her hands from around his neck, as the song came to an end.

"Till later" he whispered, making Lizzie blush. They parted ways as if nothing had happened—as if their bodies had not been magnetically pulled apart by some hateful force.

Lizzie walked over to Charlotte, attempting to maintain her composure. Suddenly, she felt a pull on her arm turning her around.

"Mr. Wickham" she said in surprise.

"Would you care you dance, _Lizzie_?" he asked, giving her a seductive look, which any other girl would have melted for. But she was already on his game.

"I'm afraid I'm in need of some fresh air" she answered, hastily removing her arm from his grasp and walking out. Mr. Darcy followed her with his eyes—disgusting that Mr. Wickham had touched his…Miss Bennet. Not being able to wait for the thirty minutes to be up, he went after her, hoping no one would notice.

* * *

><p>Lizzie was staring at the night sky, the wind blowing on her face. She felt a presence behind her—which made her legs melt. Without thinking, Mr. Darcy turned her around and kissed her passionately—allowing every ounce of emotion he had been feeling outpour from his innermost part. Lizzie kissed him back, removing the space between them. She caressed his neck as he intensified the kiss—making her float above the stars.<p>

"Lizzie" he whispered, staring at her bruised lips. "I have tried, in avail, to fight my feelings for you. Against my better judgment and the opinion of my peers, I can no longer deny myself the pleasure of having you in my arms"

"What?" spat Lizzie, taking a step back. She looked absolutely horrified, angry, and hurt.

"I know that they will all be disappointed in me, considering your background, but I am willing to look past that" he added, in a matter-of-fact voice. He reached for her hand, which she violently took out of his grasp.

"How dare you?" she spat, emotions boiling up insider of her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, completely confused. She had kissed him back—more passionately than he had dared hoped.

"You insult me and you expect me to run into your arms?"

"Insult you?"

"Against your better judgment? They will be disappointed you? Considering my background? What are those, the way New Yorkers compliment?" said Lizzie, breathing heavily.

"You wanted me to lie? Pretend that they will pat me in the back?"

"And these are the words of a _gentleman_?" asked Lizzie, her voice now calm and collected. She shook her head, gave him a look of disgust, and walked away. Mr. Darcy wanted to reach out to her—but he could not. He watched her go, a mixture of emotions filling him up inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This chapter is laying the foundation for a lot of what is to come. Please let me know what you thought, suggestions, etc


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 10:<strong>

Darcy wanted to smack the railing but a scinester chuckle behind him startled him.

"Hello" said Wickham, nonchalantly standing by Darcy, standing on the place that Lizzie had just momentarily left.

"Hi" answered Darcy curtly. Crap. There were no other words that could express what he was feeling currently. Wickham had seen them. He couldn't deal with Lizzie now.

"Is that all?" asked Darcy, piercing him with his eyes after a few moments of deafening silence.

"I must ask you that very same question, Mr. Darcy" answered Wickham, with a sly smile.

"Goodnight" answered Darcy pithily, walking away.

"I won't tell anymore" shouted Wickham, "For a _price_"

"Of course" mumbled Darcy, _was he going to make a deal with the devil?_

"I want to direct the spring ballet this year. And I want my _indiscretions_ to be ignored" he added with a w ink.

Darcy raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Goodnight" he added curtly and continued walking away.

"Is that a yes?" shouted Wickham, smiling widely.

"Do I have a choice?" mumbled Darcy, hating being at the mercy of Wickham.

"No—you don't" he answered, taking in a breath of fresh air. Life was good.

* * *

><p>Lizzie tried to go on point but she could not. Her foot kept trembling as her mind kept drifting.<p>

"Urgh" she grunted, looking at herself in the mirror. The faint light reflected a worn out, beautifully dressed, woman. Her eyes were saddened—glistening with fresh tears.

She had gone straight to the one place that usually gave her comfort…but now, it just brought memories of him. She grabbed onto the bar and eloquently waved her arm in the air, leaning backwards. Inhaling and exhaling, she repeating this, till she felt at ease.

"That piece of—"

"—excuse me?" asked Mr. Wickham, with a wicked smile on his face. "Why aren't you at the party, dearest Lizzie?"

"Oh, Mr. Wickham" muttered Lizzie, straightening up, "I was…just need, some air" she said, gulping uncomfortable.

"You still owe me a dance" he said, staring intently into her eyes and getting closer. Without waiting for her to respond, he reached for her waist and brought her close to him.

"There is no music" said Lizzie, thinking of an excuse to leave his grasp.

"Let your mind create its own music" he whispered, reaching for her hands and placing them on his neck.

A loud noise disturbed them and Lizzie looked towards the door only to see the back of Mr. Darcy, walking rapidly away. She instantly let go of Mr. Wickham, staring at the door.

"I'm sorry, I must go" she muttered, leaving him behind. He watched her leave smiling…Mr. Darcy had seen them. Revenge never tasted this good.

* * *

><p>Lizzie instantly followed his path—unsure of why her feet were leading her that way. For once, she was following her heart...<p>

As she turned down the corridor, her rapid pace was interrupted by sobs.

"Jane?" said Lizzie, looking at her beloved sister crying in a corner of the hallway.

"Oh Lizzie" she murmured, hugging her tightly. "I hate for you to see me like this"

"What happened?"

"Mr. Bingley" stuttered Jane, "Does not love me. He just wanted what every other guy has tried to get"

"Oh Jane!" said Lizzie, comforting her sister. This seemed odd. His eyes were always glue towards the direction of Jane—shining with admiration and love.

"How did you find out?" asked Lizzie, the skeptical part of her protesting.

"Caroline told me that—"

"—that cow lied!" interrupted Lizzie. "I am _sure_ of it!"

"Ah Lizzie, Caroline wouldn't do that and it does not matter what you think. It _is_ over" answered Jane in her sweet voice. "I need to go lie down"

The rage she had felt towards Darcy earlier was now refueled. He was surely behind this. She had seen the way Caroline and Darcy murmured about Jane while Mr. Bingley was with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: what should happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: sorry for the hiatus, here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch. 11:<strong>

Lizzie couldn't think straight. Darcy. Wickham. Jane. Darcy. _Ugh, why does he have a way to always pop into my mind? _Infuriating.

_I came here to dance_, she reminded herself.

That was it! She came here to dance. Instantly she got up from her bed, smiling. Her roommate was still sleeping—Lizzie had been tossing and turning the whole night. She quickly and quietly got dressed, put on her ballet slippers, made a messy bun, and was on her way.

She smiled looking at the mirror, watching her body move. It was as if she remembered what truly matter—why she had worked so hard, for so long. Her respite was suddenly interrupted—when she saw on the mirror Darcy standing behind her.

"Are you kidding me?!" she said, turning around looking furious.

"Hi" he said, approaching her slowly. "I'm—"

"I'm here to dance. Nothing else" said Lizzie, putting her hands on her hips. It was her new motto and she wanted to know that everyone knew it!

"And I'm sorry" said Darcy, reaching for her hands. Lizzie started at him in disbelief. "I haven't been able to sleep…I thought I'd come to the only place that would bring me piece of mind. It seems we think alike" he ended with a soft smile.

Lizzie, for once, was speechless. It seemed like the longest minute of silence, as they both stood there holding hands.

"I don't even know where to begin" he said, letting out a heavy sigh. "I have been running, till I met you. You reminded me why I loved dancing…"

"Mr. Darcy" said Lizzie, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and way too vulnerable for her liking.

"_Will_, please" he said. Lizzie nodded. "I'm sorry I said all those things. You are right. You are here to dance…I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry" He let go of her hands and walked away—leaving her to stare at her reflection in shock.

She had wanted to scream at him for everything he had done—for surely he was behind Bingley and Jane. But instead of burning him with her words, she melted from his.

_So much for resolutions_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: I'm getting back into this story...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch. 12:<strong>

Charlotte Lucas, the _heaviest_ ballerina in the academy, was eyeing out the breakfast buffet. Her eyes caught her recent favorite—chocolate éclairs! It was a mystery to everyone how these delicacies were part of the breakfast buffet at a _ballet_ academy…

Charlotte grabbed one and anxiously stuffed in her mouth, savoring every bite.

"_Eww_" said Caroline, looking at Charlotte's full mouth with disgust. "And someone is supposed to twirl you around?! _Ha_!" she added, grabbing an apple and continuing to walk.

Charlotte immediately looked down—embarrassed. She quickly swallow the rest of the éclair and went to go sit with Jane, her only other friend at the academy, and by _default._

"What is wrong?" said Jane, noticing Charlotte looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing" she muttered, and continued eating, looking around nervously to see if Caroline was looking.

* * *

><p>Lizzie had completely overslept—it had been a rough night, well weeks<em> really<em>. She wasn't sure if she dreamed that Darcy had apologized or whether it was real. Did it matter? No, it did not.

She quickly got dressed and headed towards the cafeteria, when a manly voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Lizzie!"

"_Ugh_, now what?!" she said, turning around, frustrated with everything and _everyone_. Mr. Darcy was taken aback by her response, but looked composed.

"Please hand this to Ms. Charlotte Lucas" he said, handing her a note.

"Okay" said Lizzie, looking confused. She was almost expecting something _else_. If she was disappointed or relieved, she could not tell.

Lizzie went into the cafeteria, looking for her sister and Charlotte.

"Here, it's from Mr. Darcy" said Lizzie, giving the note to Charlotte as she sat down.

"Thank you" mumbled Charlotte, as she was in between bites.

"Sure" said Lizzie, now giving her attention to Jane. Ah, poor Jane. Was it only yesterday that Bingley had broken up with her? Well she was bearing it very well—no one would have been able to tell. Well that and no one was supposed to know. Wasn't it ironic that suddenly Caroline was no longer acknowledging Jane's presence? No, to Lizzie, it was not. But she knew that it must hurt Jane. She had considered her a friend. _Shudder_.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, please get into pairs" called out Mr. Bingley, looking rather unlike himself. Lizzie could guess why.<p>

All the pairs began warming up—including Collins and Lizzie. She had to make a mental block whenever he would place his clammy hands on her. _It's for the sake of dancing_, she would remind herself. _He won't make it far, you need to survive this for one year._

"Ms. Lucas!" said Mr. Bingley loudly, calling attention to the struggling pair. "What is going on here?" Charlotte's partner, John, was a very amiable sort of guy. He was actually quite talented—though he was currently struggling with lifting Charlotte. Out of respect for Charlotte, he interceded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bingley, I need to continue working out my arms—I have been skipping on my daily work out" he said quickly, hoping that would compensate.

Mr. Bingley looked at him knowingly. But he didn't want to push the subject further—and embarrassed Charlotte in front of the class. She will be spoken to soon anyways, he thought to himself.

"Partners are a team—if one is not ready, both are not. Please remember that, all of you" he now said, addressing the entire class. Charlotte looked down to hide the red coloring on her cheeks.

"Thank you" she whispered to John, feeling grateful for his attempt. She never felt worthy to be John's partner. _He_ was a shoe-in in the company. _She_ was a heavy what not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** short chapters allow me to update more quickly, its been a while since I have written on this story, so I have to get back into it. hope you liked this chapter! let me know what you think :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13:**

"Caroline, it was settled" said Darcy curtly, not even looking up from his desk. Caroline stood there for a moment, not knowing what else to say to draw his attention.

"Your writing is so exquisite" she said, admiring how he curled his letters. Darcy held back from rolling his eyes. It was getting sad. "I'm really glad you got Charles to come to his sense—going out with that country girl was ridiculous! She was obviously after the connection, she told me so herself! I befriended her for a while, till I found out what kind of girl she was."

Mr. Darcy continued writing, seemingly very busy with what he was doing.

"Is that all?" he asked, looking up for the first time since she barged into his office, uninvited and unwelcomed.

"Yes" she said, giving him a weak smile. "I just wanted to say thank you, for my brother." She added, walking out of the room.

"Watch where you are going!" she exclaimed, bumping into Lizzie. "Have you been eavesdropping, Ms. Bennet?!" she said loudly, hoping to attract Darcy's attention.

"No, I was just—"

"—Ms. Bennet" interrupted Mr. Darcy, approaching the entrance of his office, "Why don't you come in?"

Caroline stood there flabbergasted. The envy in her eyes was noticeable—her comment had only hurt the one person it meant to alleviate; herself.

"No, thank you Mr. Darcy, I was…um…nevermind" she added quickly, walking away. Will watched her go…

Caroline wanted to say a comment—anything—to prove that Lizzie was beneath her. That Darcy could not possibly be given her attention. But there was nothing she could say—Darcy closed the door to his office, leaving her to ponder all to herself.

* * *

><p>"I knew he was involved!" she let out furiously. "Ugh!"<p>

"Lizzie, are you okay?" asked Charlotte, surprised to walk into the room and see Lizzie so visibily upset.

"I hate him!" she told her. Charlotte motioned for her to sit down.

"Is this about Berty?" asked Charlotte, giving her a knowing smile.

"_Ugh_, no, though I don't quite _like_ him either. But he can't help it. _No_, I'm talking about _Will_" she explained. Charlotte raised her eyebrow at Lizzie's informal mention of him.

"What happened?"

"He is ruined the happiness of my most beloved sister!" she said, exarcasbeted that those simple words could not explain everything she wanted to say.

"Lizzie—" began Charlotte but did not go very far.

"I'm done caring!"

"—I've been warned that if I don't lose weight, I'll be asked to the company" said Charlotte.

"WHAT?! Let me guess, Darcy is also behind this?"

"Lizzie, its his job. I'm, well, not fit to be a ballerina. My mother doesn't understand. I just don't have the stomach" she added smiling. Lizzie squeezed her hand. "I'm truly okay, I think its best anyways, if I leave"

"No, you have been working for this!" said Lizzie, her anger towards Darcy only growing. "Don't give up now!"

"You can't give up on something you never dreamed of, Lizzie. I'm just a burden to the company _and_ to my parents. Maybe I'll go to college and find something that I actually like—and somewhere that I'm actually _accepted_" she said, her solemn voice implying relief. Lizzie opened her mouth to say something but Charlotte interrupted her, "You are the only one that accepts me here, Lizzie. It's okay" she added. "Let's go have dinner." Lizzie nodded and followed her roommate—her opinion of Darcy continuously declining in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying the story!

I've always felt like Darcy was someone that not understood by most-if at all. There IS meant to be a lot of mis-communication and Lizzie does not get him-he seems taciturn. THAT, in my opinion, is Darcy. The story is only just developing...stay tuned! And as always, review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14:**

"Did you hear the news?" asked Katie, as Lizzie and Charlotte walking into dinner, each looking solemnly quiet.

"No" said Lizzie curtly, she wasn't in the mood to gossip.

"There will be auditions for the winter ballet! And Mr. Darcy _and_ the _handsome_ Wickham are each leading one of them! I wonder who they will cast!" she said eagerly, not waiting for their response. She quickly unlinked her arm from Lizzie and almost danced across the room…

That seemed to be the buzz going around for the entire night_ and_ the next day. Everyone was eagerly waiting for more news on the auditions. When would they be? How many dancers would they cast? This would surely be their big chance to prove themselves as talented dancers!

"I'm basically the principal" said Caroline coolly to her herd of followers in between classes,"Darcy basically told me so himself"

"Ha" said Lizzie, walking by her and accidently bumping into her shoulder.

"What's so funny, _cowgirl_?" asked Caroline, fed up with the good-for-nothing-yet-seemingly-an-expected-competition.

Lizzie turned around and gave her such a pathetic look. Without even answered or bothering to care, she said "sorry" with the fakest smile she could conjure and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems that the news has leaked and the anticipation has begun!" announced Wickham, winking at Lizzie. She looked down immediately, hoping no one had seen that. He was getting bordelin creepy—how come no one else saw him as that? Well, Darcy did…<p>

"Auditions begin this week. There will be two choreographies in the same show—one led by Mr. Darcy and one by yours truly. We will both watch your auditions, with other teachers, and post our results on Monday morning. That being said, let's begin class!"

"Are you going to try out?" asked John to Lizzie, as they were stretching.

"_Err_, I guess, haven't put much thought into it" she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"No talking" interrupted Mr. Wickham, walking awfully close to where Lizzie was stretching.

* * *

><p>Jane was pacing up and down—she was terrified to try out in front of Charlie—<em>Mr. Bingley<em>. Sigh. He would no longer be "Charlie" her. It was for the best, she convinced herself in her truest Jane-nature.

"Ms. Bennet" called out the lady with the clipboard, "You are next."

"Goodluck, Jane dearest" said Caroline, making Jane feel sick to her stomach. _Maybe Lizzie had been right about her…_

"Name" said Mr. Bingley, without looking up and taking notes on his iPad.

"Jane Bennet" said Jane in the calmest voice she could conjure considering the present circumstance.

He didn't even look up. Jane tried to hide her pain…

"You may begin" said Mr. Darcy, whispering something inaudible to Bingley.

Jane nodded and got into her position, waited for the music start, and began.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?!" asked Lizzie, almost jumping Jane as she walked out of her audition. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to wish you good luck, I was helping Charlotte pack"<p>

"Is she really leaving?" asked Jane, in her sweet voice. Lizzie simply nodded, wanting not to discuss the subject.

"So…"

"Oh yeah, I think it went great" she answered, trying to forget the discomfort at having Charlie treat her indifferently. Jane felt Lizzie's eyes penetrating her being, hoping to change the subject she asked, "When are you auditioning?"

"Um, I think tomorrow, I have to check" said Lizzie, twisting her lips as she thought.

"Lizzie!" said Jane, letting out a chuckle. "You haven't changed."

* * *

><p>"Name?" asked Mr. Bingley, watching Lizzie intently. This time it was Darcy who was trying to avoid eye contact, while Wickham was ogling her.<p>

"Elizabeth Bennet" she answered confidently. She wasn't dancing for any of _them_.

"You may begin" he said quickly, not wanting to think about another person with that last name. _How could she?_ He thought to himself, letting out a heavy sigh…

Lizzie took her starting position and let the music guide her. She had rehearsed a classical piece—working on her technique, which she begrudgingly agreed, needed to be worked on.

Charlie kept taking notes—discarding her for her obvious lack of technique. Talented? Yes. Motivated? Yes. Company material? No. He crossed out her name on his iPad and showed it to Darcy. He simply nodded and kept looking down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Comments and thoughts are always welcomed :)


End file.
